Time Repeats Itself
by UnrequitedTwilight
Summary: Time repeats itself, Bella and Edward were married shortly after graduation but before she was turned an addition was added to the family a baby boy. Full summary inside Please r and r
1. White Lilys

Time repeats itself, Bella and Edward were married shortly after graduation but before she was turned an addition was added to the family a baby boy. On his seventeenth birthday he became a full vampire with powers most could dream of.

One hundred and 4 years later Bella and Edwards life is reflected in their son's eyes.

Disclaimer. I don't opwn twilight but I own Lily and Mason etc. Bella and the cullens and such belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Gentle kisses were placed on my forehead as my parents walked out the door. Huge smiles were planted across their faces. 'Love you' they yelled as they got into their cars. Their anniversary was tonight and the scored amazing reservations. I just smiled as I closed the door and walked upstairs falling down on my bed snuggling in my blanket.

It must have been around midnight when the rain came in hard it was like nothing I have ever heard of. I stirred a little in my sleep before giving up. Red numbers blinked 2:39 am. Great. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain as it sung its rough melody but it was broken with banging on the door.

Peeking through the window two tall police officers stood drenched in the rain their expressions were fuzzy until I flicked on the porch light. Their expressions screamed the words 'Why do we have to do this.' I led them inside out of the rain looking at them.

'May I help you?" I yawned softly under my hand but kept my eyes on them.

"I'm sorry Miss for the hour its just that. Their has been an accident.." please don't say it I wanted to scream but I waited.. "I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it.." tears stormed out of my eyes as I felt my body collapse on itself.' No no no no no.."I screamed over and over again before everything blank.

Before I knew it I was in a room strange to me. It was said to be my mothers when she was younger. Her sister kept the house as their mother passed.. I was forced to stay with my closest living relative My aunt Heidi. She was nice and all but she reminded me to much of my mother it hurt to see her. She had even gotten me everything for school a closet full of perfect Alaska clothes. A large supply of school stuff but I couldn't even look at her as I said thank you. Although she understood.

Tomorrow I would start school at Goose Creek High. I small high school that was about 3 miles from my house. I got to drive my aunts other car. I was older than her new but it ran and that's all that mattered. Night came and the rain followed. I gently cried myself to sleep wishing that time could reverse.

I arrived early at school to make sure I could get my schedule and have all my classes somewhat pointed out. The woman at the desk smiled sweetly looking at my. I must have seemed strange to her usual sight. They don't get very many new kids at the school so I suppose I understood.

"Hello Ma'am. Um I'm new and I need my schedule if you would. Oh sorry my name is Lillian White." She looked at me with eyes that said I'm so sorry. I just smiled I have had a lot of those and its beginning to hurt..

I made it to my new class it only took me ten minutes and at least 5 teachers to point it out to me. The tardy bell had already rung but a teacher slipped me a late pass just in case. Theater. My mother had signed me up for it before I even finished sixth grade. I took a deep breath ignoring the stares as I stepped to the teacher. She just smiled sweetly signing my card but told me to keep the late pass for another time. She pointed out a seat near the back, which I was grateful for. As well as she didn't make me stand up and introduce myself. It was weird most people in this area have known one another since diapers and her I come with my tan and accent. I was definitely not going to blend.

"Hi yah." The girl beside me squeaked but the teacher didn't notice. "I'm Audrey. You must be Lillian. I've heard all about you. I'm so sorry about you mom. But hey what classes do you have." I smiled weakly not wanting to start off on bad terms.

"I prefer Lily but thank you." I slid her my schedule and she squeaked again. The teacher looked up but smiled. I was going to like this class. Apparently we have another two classes tighter including lunch..

The bell rang and I hurried along to my next classes a few people talked to me and I saw people over and over again throughout the day. I just smiled and waved.

My white turtleneck was something uncommon most people wore. They usually wore graphic tee shirts or anything along the less. Well I don't know a perfect word for it. Jeans were definitely common but my white boots were the highpoint of many girls they loved them.

The lunch bell rung and Audrey pulled me to her table where ten others sat. I recognized most but I forgot their names. They talked and talked throughout the entire lunch. I got a couple of stairs but I didn't pay any attention, which seemed to disappoint most of the guys. Right after lunch was gym than school was over. I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing.

My gym teacher was a male of course the only one I had. but he constantly gave me stares that I grew disgusted with. He tossed me a gym uniform form the stack with a smile I had to pull away from. My locker partners name was Emma and she loved to talk about everything. But she kept shut about my parents and why I was here.

" I love your accent Minnesota. " she called me a few times but I like the sound a little. I changed quickly into my gym uniform Emma lent me a pair of her sneakers but they were a little big but I was okay with it. When I looked at myself I understood why she smiled like that. The uniform snug tightly against my body showing off my curves I wanted to stay hidden. I wanted to pull my jacket over it but Emma told me he doesn't allow it. Crap.

As soon as I walked in he starred. Perv I said slowly under my breath and stood beside Emma and her friends. Something caught my eyes and I was forced to look up. I couldn't help but blush as he looked up at me but pulled away quickly. His face turned serious and I felt myself crumbled. What did I do?

"Emma who is that?" I asked pointing to the guy who stood along he was looking at the ground his back was pressed up against the wall opposite to us.

She looked up and smiled but it faded her eyes were in a daze as she looked towards him.

"Oh him. His name is Mason. But honey I wouldn't go there he…well is just erg. He may be cute but he is such a snob." I looked at her than back to him. The coach had called us to come up to hear him to hear his scratchy voice.

He looked at me while he spoke.

"Alright, today we will be having a free day. I suppose but please keep in mind what you do has to be found inside that box." He pointed to a box marked Physical Education

I just wanted to chew his head off but I sucked it up and went through P.E. Emma and myself played a couple of different things till the end and got out as as quick as we could. I pretty much had to peel away the uniform before I changed. This is one class im not going to look forward to.

I walked quickly to my locker before leaving to the car. Most of the cars there weren't fancy or anything besides mine as well as another car I don't think I saw the name of..

One day passed and how many more I don't know.

My aunt said she would be out till late so if I wanted I could stay home dinner was already waiting in the microwave or I could go to the slopes. The 'big place' of this stupid town. I don't know what It was but something told me to go to the slopes. I pulled on my jacket It wouldn't hurt to look.


	2. Authors Note

**Authers Note. I know that a few people were waiting for me to put up the second chapter but i felt i could change something so i want to edo it. Sorry loves. I wll still leave this one here but i am going to put another one up. I hope you dont mnd and hey if it turns out bad dont worry i will be putting up the continued version of ths and deleat the other. **

**Sorry again always Kaii**


End file.
